1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable serving system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to conveniently carry a disposable plate in a convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of serving systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, serving systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of accomodating eaters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,011 issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Xu relates to a Food Plate with Thumb and Beverage Container Aperture for Gripping and Holding with One Hand and U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,141 issued Mar. 9, 2004 relates to a One-Handed Refreshment Center.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disposable serving system that allows allowing a user to conveniently carry a disposable plate in a convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the disposable serving system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to conveniently carry a disposable plate in a convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved disposable serving system which can be used for allowing a user to conveniently carry a disposable plate in a convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.